


How To Make Love

by DerseDreamer



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, be prepared for the fluff, it's all so gay omg, mm is teaching some bakin y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerseDreamer/pseuds/DerseDreamer
Summary: [RSxMM]"You think?" Said Elsword covering his cheeks with both of his hands."Yes." Add smiled before leaving. "It's very cute."Add didn't know if he was calling him or it cute. And neither Elsword did. They still didn't know to this day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, I'm sorry if you find any grammatical mistake ; v ;

They met at a coffee shop about a year ago when he worked in a part-time job. Add didn't really need any money; he had just gotten the inheritance from his passing parents when they both died at a car accident a few weeks ago. Add thought doing something he liked in his spare time would keep him sane and distracted, and his therapist thought the same.

He was amazed by sugar. Maybe because his mother would make beautiful cakes for him when he was a kid, or because Einstein wrote his thesis off a cup of tea. He didn't care at all about it now to be honest. He enjoyed being around pastries and sweets, since it made him forget that he could never feel his mother's hug ever again.

He remembers a redheaded couple entering by the door. When Add went to take their order, the girl didn't let the boy talk and asked for a red velvet and maple walnut cupcake. However, when he came back with both desserts, he handed the red one to the girl, and then he noticed she was laughing at the blush of her brother.

"Oh, sorry. He was the one that asked for the velvet one."

"You planned it!" Elsword cried. His face was the same color as the cake.

"Well, didn't you tell me it was your favorite because it had little hearts all over the top? If I hadn't said anything, you could have ordered something else."

"..." Elsword stayed in silence while his sister looked at him with a winning-like grin. Then Add talked in hopes of making him feel better.

"I don't think it's not a bad thing. It's actually cute. I haven't seen a single guy buy something like that for himself and not for a girl."

"You think?" Said Elsword covering his cheeks with both of his hands.

"Yes." Add smiled before leaving. "It's very cute."

Add didn't know if he was calling it or -him- cute. And neither Elsword did. They still didn't know to this day.

Ever since then, Elsword went to the coffee shop after school and ordered various kinds of cakes with girly designs, until a couple days later he left his number along with the tip on the table.

* * *

He preheated the oven at 350 degrees F. Then mixed the flour, cocoa powder, baking soda and salt in a bowl.

Add took another bowl and used an electric mixer on the butter and sugar until it appeared to be light and fluffy and then added some eggs, beating one at the time. Then mixed everything with sour cream, milk, food color and vanilla at low speed, being careful of not overbeating. He proceeded filling the muffin cups and moved them to the oven. When he took them out and inserted the toothpick, he was grateful each one came out clean. He felt like **crying**.

For the frosting, he beat some cream cheese, butter, sour cream and vanilla extract, and later put on sugar until it turned out smooth.  
When he finished putting the frosting on the cupcakes, he sprinkled little hearts on them.

He took half of the cupcakes and put them inside a red box with a black lace. Next, he walked upstairs to get ready for his date; Add was smiling. Elsword always made him smile.

* * *

They agreed meeting at night on the park. It was cold, but the cupcakes remained soft and warm inside the box. He searched for Elsword sitting at some table, but he was nowhere to be found. Add took out his phone and texted him very slowly using only one of his hands.

"Where are you?"

A few seconds later, he got a new message.

"Look behind you."

When he turned back, he felt Elsword's hug all over his body like a blanket. Add wanted to hug him back, but he was afraid of dropping the box.

"Why would you want me to stay away from you the whole day? I missed you so darn much!" He looked up at the taller one. Elsword was blushed, probably because of the cold, but it was clear he was happy to see him.

"This gift of yours is actually quite complex." He broke the grip and then pointed at the red colored box. He took Elsword's hand and guided him to a park bench underneath a tree.

"Gifts don't really matter, you know? Even something from your trashcan could have made me happy."

"But that would have ended up with you wrapped in a ribbon." Add's boyfriend was sit in his legs. "Actually, that's not a bad idea..."

"Quit it. We can do that later." He said as he approached to his lips and planted several kisses on Add's mouth. He didn't whine about it.

They had to separate due to lack of air, and if Add had forgotten, the cupcakes would have been cold like his own cheeks by now.

"Wait. You need to open this."

Elsword wanted to keep on kissing him, but he didn't say anything and just sighed. When he opened the box, he felt some tears spill down his face and was left speechless. Add cleaned his eyes and then stroke his hair.

"You remembered." Elsword's voice was almost impossible to hear.

"I remember each order." Add caressed the boy's chin. "Even the tips."

Elsword took one of the cupcakes and took it to his mouth, squeaking in happiness. He was not a kid anymore, but whenever he did something like that, Add laughed.  
"As tasty as the first time." He smiled. "But yours are better."

"How mine can be any better since they're from the same recipe?"

"No, it's not. Was this from your mother?"

Add stayed still for a second, but then nodded.

"I miss her." Add placed his head on Elsword's chest.

"I know you do." He kissed his forehead between the bangs of hair. They went silent again, like that day.

"Anyways." He cleaned his face. "I saw you had a white bag on there. Can I see it?"

"Of course, it's yours after all." Elsword wasn't sure if he was going to like it though. He had made all these cupcakes for him and his gift didn't have that much of feeling by now.

Add gasped in amazement at the cat headphones.

"Oh my god. How did you get them? They aren't even for sale yet in here."

"Shipping." He said. "Do you know how expensive it is? There's a black hole on my wallet. But I don't regret it, since you love cats so much."

"Yes, I do. Such a shame I'm allergic. That fur looks so soft." Add hugged the gift against his chest.

"My hair is soft too."

"Mmh, well then. You won't mind if all I kiss from now on is only your head?"

"You got to kiss all of me!" Light anger was reflected in Elsword's eyes.

"All of you, huh? Then you are giving me complete control of your body tonight."

Elsword's face grew even redder at the thought.

"Stop teasing me..." Add laughed again and kissed his neck

"Thank you, El. Really, for everything."

"I haven't done anything else other than being your boyfriend."

"I thank you for trusting and caring about me."

"...It's okay." Elsword kissed him once more.

Maybe they would stop by at Add's house later.

**Author's Note:**

> can someone set on fire this ship please. I want to go down with it.
> 
> I would have loved to write more of this, but I'm so afraid of messing up the grammar. I literally check 2 times the same word before writting even if I already know what it means. :'^)
> 
> RS needs more love, he's so cute aahh.  
> #mmfavoritetrashbag


End file.
